herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nostalgia Homesick
Nostos Algos Heimweh aka Nostalgia is a female archer who is known to be shipped with Malik through some drawings. Appearance Nostalgia - She appears to be an elf. Wearing a red and black color scheme. She has arrows and bows with her. Wolfstalgia - Just fully grown grey wolf with dark blue outlining. Nostalgia's secondary canine form Wolfstalgia is rare and she uses this transformation to scare off wolves or any wild animals who may be in Malik's way depending on the situation. Wolfstalgia still thinks the same way as Nostalgia most of the times. When a Moon may sometimes corrupt her into becoming more aggressive and wild. Personality Nostalgia '''- She has a more happy extraverted personality than with Malik. Sometimes she feels shy about mentioning and opening up about her love, while other times she is passionate with her archery and relates it with Malik's passion. '''Wolfstalgia - Just Nostalgia but as a canine. Relationships Malik Divinity Caesar -The boyfriend of Nostalgia. The two love each other the most since they are closer and well more relatable in Fleeceville Lovely Land. Olaf Kleine - Just another alley who is like a best friend. They have Daray Darcus - Just another alley who is like a best friend. Leo Grummel - Just another alley who is like a best friend. Memo -''' Her male cousin who is a lot more mature and intellectual than Nostalgia. Often calling Nostalgia "normie" for dating someone in the Reality World. '''Sentimenta - Her mother that used to take care of her and her cousin Memo. Wisteria - Her father that used to take care of her and her cousin Memo. Yellow / Craven Saffron - Nostalgia really likes her a lot. They both use weapons to shoot. Nostalgia's weapon is a bow and arrow while the other one uses a gun and some bullets. The two love each other a lot as family. Blue / Jaylin Lovat - The lone wolf swordsman who enjoys being alone but likes the company of Nostalgia. The two love each other a lot as family as mentioned earlier. Green / Myrtle Mignonette - Swordswoman and a The jealousy yet supporting type (just like Yellow). Green is willing to aid Nostalgia and the other group. Eartha Regere - Just another alley who is like a best friend. Betula Segare - Just another alley who is like a best friend. Cactivil - Just another despised archrival who is sometimes admired by Nostalgia. Icelynn - Just another despised archrival who is sometimes admired by Nostalgia. Overshadow - Just another despised archrival adversary who is sometimes admired by Nostalgia. Whiteware - Just another despised archrival who is sometimes admired by Nostalgia. Time Zone - Just another despised archrival. Thoutubus (YouTube) Nostalgia has appeared in one video with Malik shooting an arrow to his top part of his head holding an apple. Reassuring Malik making sure he doesn't worry too much about the outcome telling him that she has it all under control. Lovely Land: Fleeceville Nostalgia has been well known in Lovely Land Fleeceville for saving others with her allies that she used to work with for a long amount of time before Malik joined Fleeceville. Meeting Malik The two met when they bumped into each other in a hallway. They eventually Media/Trivia * Nostalgia is an archer. * Nostalgia is Malik's significant other. * Nostalgia used to own 3 allies in Fleeceville Lovely Land to help her throughout her adventures. ** Yellow / Craven Saffron *** Nostalgia really likes her a lot. They both use weapons to shoot. Nostalgia's weapon is a bow and arrow while the other one uses a gun and some bullets. The two love each other a lot as family. ** Blue / Jaylin Lovat *** The lone wolf swordsman who enjoys being alone but likes the company of Nostalgia. The two love each other a lot as family as mentioned earlier. ** Green / Myrtle Mignonette *** Swordswoman and a The jealousy yet supporting type (just like Yellow). Green is willing to aid Nostalgia and the other group. * Nostalgia can transform into a Wolf named Wolfstalgia. The inspiration was from Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) who has the ability to transform into animal traits than just a wolf being in love with a blue Cat Gumball Watterson. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:In Love Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Youngsters Category:Younger Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Defenders Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Families Category:Famous Category:Genderless Category:Female Heroes Category:Female Category:Lead Females Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pure Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Animal Kindness Category:Friendly Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Fictionalized Category:Archers Category:Big Good Category:Good Wolf Heroes Category:Canine Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Transformed Category:Furry Category:Gender-Confused Heroes